Protect Thy Rose
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Sam fights to keep Ellie safe from Rafe. Will Sam succeed? Cameos from Nathan, Elena and Sully.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protect Thy Rose

Pairing: Sam Drake/ Ellie Marlowe/Rafe Adler

Rating: K+ (with dark parts)

A/N: Only own the idea and Ellie Marlowe, rest belong to Naughty Dog..

Summary: Sam fights to keep Ellie safe from Rafe. Will Sam succeed? Cameos from Nathan, Elena and Sully.

Chapter One

Sam Drake was in his motel room alone, when there was a knock at the door, Sam went to open the door and he found Ellie there and he let her inside, when they shared a heated kiss, Sam led Ellie over to the bed, Ellie placed her hand on his chest, they were now in bed together, Ellie was close to Sam as they just wanted to be together, Sam knew that Rafe would do whatever it takes to have Ellie back, Sam knew that he loved Ellie so much and Sam held Ellie close to him, she knew that she wanted to be with Sam, but she knew that Rafe would never alllow it to happen, Ellie kissed Sam and it led to them having sex together, Ellie trusted Sam with her life and she loved him, Sam wanted to protect Ellie from Rafe, even Sam knew that Rafe had a nasty temper and he had seen him hurt Ellie on more than one occasion and Sam just wanted her to be safe from that monster.

Ellie soon fell asleep on Sam's chest, he held her close to him as she slept with him and Sam just watched her sleep, it made Sam love her even more and he kept her close to him, all Sam wanted was to keep her safe from Rafe, Ellie softly sighed as she slept with Sam as he didn't want her to leave in the morning, Sam knew what all Rafe did to Ellie, following day Sam woke up and he noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, he wrapped the duvet around her to keep her warm, Sam loved Ellie so much and he held her close to him, Ellie woke up a couple hours later, she woke up and smiled seeing Sam, he gave her a soft loving kiss and she kissed him back, he held her close to him and he knew that she was the love of his life and they both knew that they had to find a way to be together, they decided to come up with a devious plan about treasure around the St. Dismas church in Scotland, Sam knew that if Rafe took the bait then she could be able to sneak away with Sam, as they spent time in bed with each other, Sam was being loving towards Ellie and he told her that he loved her, she kissed him to show her love for him too, Sam smiled lovingly, he knew that Rafe would be looking for Ellie and she was scared of him.

Rafe had no idea that Ellie was with Sam and as Rafe tried to contact Ellie, she had her phone turned off as she wanted to spend alone time with Sam as he held her close to him and he placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as she smiled knowing how loving he was to her and she wanted to be with but they knew that Rafe would try and stop them from being together, Sam made a suggestion that they run away together, Ellie told Sam that all she wanted was to be with him, Sam knew that, they came up with a plan to run away together, when Ellie got back home and Rafe grabbed Ellie by the wrist and he shoved her hard against the wall and he slapped her across the face, she was scared of Rafe and he kept a tight grip of her and he hurt her, Rafe demanded to know what she had been, she told him that she had been looking up clues about Avery's treasure, Rafe still kept a tight grip of her wrist and he pushed her against the wall, Rafe was still angry and he tried to kill her, Rafe grabbed the clues that Ellie had and then he turned back towards Ellie and he grabbed a knife and cut her face below her left eye, then he left and headed over to see the team at Shoreline, Ellie made the snap choice to grab all her stuff and she left the apartment, she headed to the only place she was safe, she went back to Sam and he saw the blood on Ellie's face and he took a tissue and gently touched her cut, she winced a little and Sam called a friend who came over and took care of the cut on Ellie's face and later Ellie told Sam what Rafe did to her and how she lied to him about the real location of Avery's treasure, Sam held Ellie close to him and he was gentle with her.

Sam held Ellie close to him as he comforted her lovingly, Ellie needed to feel safe again and she told Sam that the clues that Rafe had were fake, she showed him the real clues, Sam laughed a little and asked her if they should find it together, Ellie agreed to find the treasure with Sam, as they headed to bed together, Ellie cuddled into Sam as she could only feel safe with him, when Sam placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder, all Sam wanted to do was keep Ellie safe from Rafe somehow, Ellie cuddled into Sam as they were in bed together, Sam kept her close to him,she had also let him see where else Rafe had hurt her and as Sam saw what all Rafe did to Ellie, it made Sam angry but he didn't want to lose Ellie, who now was close to Sam and he was gentle with her and knew that she needed him right now, Sam didn't like seeing her hurt, he vowed to keep her safe from Rafe by any means, Sam loved Ellie and he knew that she loved him too.

Ellie knew that she had to get away from Rafe and she knew that Sam was very protective of her and she knew that it was one of the reasons why she loved him, even Sam knew that and he didn't want to lose her, Ellie was happy that she was with Sam and she remained in his arms as she was safe with him and as Sam kept Ellie close to him, he knew that he had to keep her safe from Rafe who had no idea that Ellie was with Sam, Ellie was happy to be beside Sam in his bed, Sam was close to Ellie and he loved her so much, Ellie was glad that she was beside Sam in bed and he held her close to him, Sam held Ellie close in his arms and they were close to each other, Ellie placed her hand on Sam's chest, she wanted to feel close to him and she needed him to protect her from Rafe.

Sam cuddled into Ellie and he held her close to him, he whispered beautiful words in her ear and Ellie smiled, she knew how much she meant to him, Sam had his hand on her side and he was happy and knew that he had to keep her away from Rafe as he knew how happy she was with him, Sam was happy that Ellie had given Rafe false stuff on Avery, Sam was close to Ellie and he loved her so much and as they were happy together and Sam saw just how settled Ellie was in his arms , he kisses her to show her love..

Ellie knew how much safer she was with Sam, she knew that he wanted to find his younger brother Nathan as well, when Sam told this to Ellie, she agreed to help him find Nathan, hearing that made Sam smile and he kissed her lovingly as they were happy with each other, Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, Ellie loved being in his arms and she put her hand on his chest, Sam loved how close Ellie was to him and he vowed to keep her safe from Rafe, later that night Sam and Ellie headed to bed together, Ellie got changed in the bathroom while Sam changed in the bedroom, he was in bed when Ellie came back into the bedroom, Sam saw what she was wearing and she got into bed beside him, Sam smirked as he pulled her close to him, he put his hand on her lace nightwear and he then kissed her with a passion, Ellie kissed him back, she knew that Sam wanted her and she told Sam to do what he wanted, Sam knew what he wanted with Ellie and as he then kissed her lovingly, he touched her gently as he took his time with her and he wanted to savor each moment, she smiled as they then had sex together, Ellie put her hands on his back, Sam kissed her lovingly, Ellie smiled in their kiss as they were having sex, Sam kissed her again with passion, he loved her so much, afterwards Sam held Ellie close to him and he tells her that he loved her, when Ellie tells Sam that she loved him too and she also mentions that he is the only one who will see her lace underwear and Sam smirked at that, she snuggled into him, he put the duvet over them, Sam was glad that Ellie was with him and he had seen the location for Avery's treasure and he knew that Ellie had given Rafe the false location for the treasure.

Rafe had went looking for the treasure, while Ellie and Sam went to Rafe's place to get the rest of Ellie's stuff and Sam saw how huge the house was and Ellie told him that she had never liked it and even Sam could see why, they headed upstairs into Rafe's bedrooom and Ellie grabbed the rest of her stuff and took her jewellery, when Sam spotted the promise ring that he'd gave her before she even had a relationship with Rafe, he put it back on her finger again, Ellie smiled as he did that, once she got her stuff again, both she and Sam left, but Ellie grabbed a picture that was of her and Rafe, she smashed it against the wall and burned the picture, Sam knew why she did that and he didn't blame her.

As Sam and Ellie went back to Sam's place, Ellie unpacked the rest of her stuff in his bedroom when Sam then wrapped his arms around her and told her that it was now their bedroom, Ellie smiled and she turned around, then she kissed him softly, Sam held her close to him and he loved her so much, Sam was glad that Ellie was now with him, Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he smiled knowing that she was now his properly, Sam knew that soon they would be going for the treasure together, Sam missed his brother Nathan so much and Ellie saw the sadness in his eyes and she gave him a loving hug, Sam hugged her back and they also decided to find Nathan first and team up to find the treasure, Sam had also wanted to ask Ellie to marry him, but he didn't know when the right time would be, Sam had also kept his late mother's engagement ring.

A few weeks had passed since Ellie and Sam made it official between them, Sam had also decided that later that night he was going to propose to Ellie, when Sam was already in bed, Ellie was locking up and making sure everything was turned off, she got changed for bed and when Ellie got into their bed, Sam held her close to him, he surprised her by asking her to marry him, Ellie saw the ring and she smiled then tells Sam thatt she will marry him, Sam placed the ring on her finger then he kissed her, he told her that he loved her, Ellie told Sam that she loves him too, Sam also told Ellie that the ring belonged to his late mom, Ellie knew how much it meant to him and she gave him a loving cuddle, they snuggled into each other and Ellie had her hand on his chest, Sam smiled as he put his hand on top of her's, he loved her so much and Ellie was safe with Sam, as they were in bed together, she remained close to him as Sam knew how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life and knew that he would keep her safe.

Ellie and Sam decided to start the hunt to track down Nathan, she knew how much it meant to Sam to find Nathan, as they were doing it together, Ellie was using Sam's laptop as he was placing kisses on her shoulder at the same time, Ellie relaxed as she was working and Sam knew how happy Ellie was with him, when Ellie asked Sam if he wanted a family with her, Sam knew what she meant and he tells her that he would love to have a family with her, Ellie smiled softly and Sam put his hand on her stomach as he held her close to him, Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and he couldn't wait to marry her, Ellie was happy with Sam, they were tracking down Nathan, when Ellie found something and showed it to Sam, he saw a picture of Nathan with a girl and Sam saw that it was a wedding picture of Nathan, he was shocked that his younger brother was married to someone called Elena, as they digged deeper Ellie found out that Nathan was working at Jamseon Marine, she gave that to Sam, who then gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, she smiled in their kiss and she put her hand on his arm lovingly.

Ellie was at home while Sam went to find Nathan at Jameson Marine, he found him there and they had a catch up and Nathan asks Sam if he's got anyone special, when Sam tells him about Ellie, Sam also mentions that he and Ellie are engaged, which made Nathan smile and he asked Sam if he knew where their late mom's engagement ring was and Sam tells Nathan that he gave it to Ellie, Nathan knew that it meant a lot to Sam and he smiled, Sam also showed Nathan a picture of Ellie and then Nathan asks if he had seen Rafe, when Sam tells Nathan what Rafe did to Ellie, Nathan was shocked and he enquires about the treasure they talked about as kids, Sam tells Nathan that he knows where it is, Sam even tells Nathan that Ellie gave Rafe false clues to the location, Nathan smiled as he heard that and Sam asked him to join him and Ellie to get it, when Elena walked into the office and Nathan introduces Elena to Sam, who smiled softly, Sam was happy.

Sam returned home and found Ellie drinking some orange juice and he went over to her and kissed her shoulder, he loved her so much, he wanted her to meet Nathan, when Ellie agreed to meet his younger brother, as Ellie and Sam spent alone time together, Sam held Ellie close to him, he loved her so much and knew that they were meant to be together, Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam as he showed her love, she snuggled into him and Sam always held her close to him, Ellie knew how much she loved Sam and always would, Sam knew that he was lucky to have Ellie by his side and he knew that they would get married soon and they agreed to tie the knot after they find the treasure and as Sam placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Ellie knew how loving he was towards her, Ellie had her hand on his chest and she loved being his girl and when the time came for them to find Avery's treasure, Ellie was nervous about meeting Nathan, even Sam noticed that and he held Ellie close to him, he told her that it would be ok and Sam kissed Ellie softly and he knew how close Ellie was to him, later as they looked over the real clues that Ellie had, when Sam told her that they would keep some of the treasure and give the rest to a museum, Ellie agreed with him and then Sam told her that some of it could go towards their wedding and a new home for them, Ellie smiled as she then kissed him.

Ellie went for a shower, while Sam made something for dinner, he loved Ellie so much and when she finished up after her shower and got changed and dried her hair, she went into the kitchen, when Sam turned around and saw her, they had dinner together, she loved it and even Sam noticed that, afterwards they went to watch some tv, Ellie cuddled into Sam as they watched tv together as they kept their phones off, they had alone time when Sam gently touched Ellie's cheek with his knuckles softly as he showed her love, Ellie loved how loving Sam was towards her, Sam wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him as they spent time together, Sam was happy with Ellie as they had a close bond with each other, as Ellie loved how sweet Sam was towards her and she knew that he was the only one for her, Sam knew that Ellie deserved a happy life with him rather than with Rafe.

Sam knew that Ellie trusted him to keep her safe and she knew that he wanted to protect her from Rafe by any means, Ellie loved how protetive Sam was of her and she loved him for it, Sam was glad that Ellie was with him and she still wore her promise ring on her right hand, Ellie tells Sam that it was the closet thing she had to him and she then tells him that she knew they were meant to be together, Sam smiled and he kissed her lovingly, Ellie smiled in their kiss and she knew how happy she was with him, Sam knew that their future was gonna be happy, Sam held her close to him, he knew how much she meant to him, Sam was happy that Ellie was with him, he had seen the injuries that Rafe had done to Ellie and it made him upset and he knew that Ellie didn't deserve it, Sam showed Ellie just how much he loved her and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Sam loved her so much and he couldn't wait to get married, Ellie stayed close to Sam as they discussed a plan for getting the treasure out of the ship, as they talked it over, Sam then noticed that Ellie looked a little pale and he asked her if she was ok and she told him that she was ok, Sam worried about Ellie and he suggested that she should see a doctor and she knew that Sam was right, she called to make an appointment to see her doctor, she told Sam that she got an appointment to see the doctor the following day, Sam would go with her and Sam told the doctor that Ellie hadn't been feeling too well and the doctor decided to do a blood test to see if it would show anything and once Ellie did the blood test, it would take a couple days for the results to come back.

Couple days had passed, Ellie got a phonecall from her doctor, she had it on loudspeaker so Sam could hear as well, when the doctor tells Ellie that she is eight weeks pregnant, Sam was shocked and he got up and went to get a drink after hearing that Ellie was pregnant, Ellie didn't know what to do and she went to lie down and get a bit of sleep, Sam went to check on Ellie and saw her asleep, he noticed that her hand was resting on her stomach, when it dawned on Sam that she wanted a family with him, Sam knew that they could still get the treasure with Nathan and Elena, Sam sat on the bed close to Ellie and he put his hand on top of her's as he realised how much it meant to Ellie and he knew that Ellie would be a good mom, Sam loved Ellie and he wanted their unborn baby and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and he left the room.

Ellie got up later and she saw Sam by the warm fire, she didn't know what he would say to her in regards to her being pregnant, she was scared of what he would say, Ellie picked up a book and Sam reached for the book and set it down on the table and he put his hand on Ellie's baby bump and Sam tells Ellie that he wanted her to keep their unborn baby, Ellie asked Sam why and he tells her that he wants their unborn baby to complete their life and Ellie saw the look in Sam's eyes and she saw that it was what he wanted and Ellie tells Sam that they will keep their unborn baby, Sam smiled softly knowing that Ellie was going to keep their unborn baby, when Sam kissed Ellie softly, as his hand rested on her small baby bump and they also agreed not to tell anyone about their unborn baby, Sam was happy that Ellie was keeping their unborn baby and he gave her a soft loving kiss and they were still going to get the treasure together, Sam gave Ellie a sweet loving kiss and he held her close to him, Ellie loved Sam so much and she remained close to him, Sam knew how happy he was that he was going to be a dad and as they bonded over their unborn baby, Sam held Ellie close to him, he loved her so much and knew that she was the only one for him.

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ellie was close to Sam as he kept his hand on her two month baby bump, he was so excited about being a dad, Sam hoped that Rafe would never find out about them and Ellie loved Sam so much and as they went to bed together, Ellie cuddled into Sam, when her cell phone went off and Sam picked it up and saw the called ID was Rafe, Ellie decided to answer the call and as she spoke to Rafe, he told her that he didn't find the treasure and she asked him if he searched the whole area and Rafe told her that he did, she asked him when he was coming back and Rafe told Ellie that he would be back in a month, Ellie told Rafe that she would see him soon, Rafe ended the call and then Ellie turned her cell phone off, when Sam set it on his bedside cabinet as he then held her close to him, she cuddled into him, they shared a soft kiss, Sam placed his hand on her cheek as they kissed, Sam placed his hand on her baby bump and he knew how hard it was for Ellie to hearing Rafe's voice and Sam held her close to him and she only wanted to be with Sam, he knew that she wanted to be with him and Sam knew that something had to be done about Rafe, Ellie was clsoe to Sam as they cuddled close to each other, Ellie knew that Rafe would want to see her and even Sam knew that, he just wanted Ellie to be safe.

A month had passed and Rafe was back and Sam knew that Ellie was scared, he kept her two rings so that Rafe would not get suspicious, Sam kissed Ellie before she went to meet Rafe, when Ellie was heading to meet Rafe at his place, she was scared and she had to protect her unborn baby from Rafe, when he finally saw her again, he went to give her a hug, Ellie flinched as she didn't want him near her and Rafe saw why, Ellie kept her distance from Rafe, when he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her against the wall, he saw her hand move towards her stomach and he pulled her top and saw that she was pregnant and he asked if it was his, Ellie tells him that he's not the father, Rafe asks who the father is and Ellie tells him that it was one of the Shoreline team, Rafe got angry and he told her to get rid of it, Ellie refused to do that, she grabbed her jacket and walked out of his home and slammed the door, Ellie headed back home and Sam was glad to see her back again and when Ellie went to change, when Sam saw the bruising on her side and Sam went over to her and Sam asked her what happened when she tells Sam everything that Rafe did and she tells him that she told Rafe that the father of her baby was someone from Shoreline, Sam held Ellie close to him and he put his hand on her baby bump lovingly, Ellie then tells Sam that Rafe wanted her to get rid of the baby but Ellie told Sam that she wouldn't do it, Sam knew why.

Ellie put her two rings back on again, she let Sam look after her and he was gentle with her as Sam put some pain gel on her bruise gently as he didn't want to hurt her and Ellie stayed close to Sam, she needed to feel safe with Sam when he suggested that they go and get Avery's treasure and build a life together, Ellie agreed, when Sam kissed her lovingly, Ellie stayed close to Sam as she needed to be in his arms, Sam held her gently as she was still sore after what Rafe did to her, all Sam wanted was for Ellie to be safe, few days later Sam and Ellie along with Nathan and Elena went to get the treasure and they found it, Sam was so happy that he had found Avery's treasure with Ellie and Nathan, they split the treasure between them and as Ellie stayed close to Sam as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Sam knew that he had to get away with Ellie and to give her and their unborn baby a happy life, Sam loved Ellie and their unborn baby, Sam hoped that Rafe would never find out who the real father of Ellie's baby was, Ellie and Sam kept some of the treasure and once they got some money from the rest, Sam and Ellie got married with Nathan and Elena present at the wedding, Ellie had also taken Sam's last name as well, Sam smiled as he saw that on the marriage book, Sam then gave Ellie a loving kiss and cuddle, when they also told Nathan and Elena about their unborn baby, Ellie saw the brothers sharing a hug, she was happy with Sam and loved him so much.

Sam and Ellie got a beautiful beach house and as they settled into married life, Sam held Ellie close to him, as he placed his hand on her baby bump lovingly, Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew how much she meant to him, he placed a soft kiss on her tummy, Ellie loved being pregnant with Sam's baby and she knew that Sam would be an amazing dad to their baby and Sam then held her close to him, San loved being married to Ellie and he knew how much she meant to him, Sam was so excited about seeing their unborn baby soon and he knew that Ellie would be an amazing mom, he just hoped that he would be a good fatther to their baby, Ellie was happy with Sam and she knew how much she loved Sam, who held Ellie close to him, as they bonded with love over their baby, Sam gave Ellie a soft loving kiss as she kissed him back, Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew that Rafe would still be looking for her and Sam just hoped that Rafe would never find Ellie and hurt her, Sam knew that all Ellie wanted was to be happy with him, Sam would protect Ellie from Rafe, as both Ellie and Sam settled into married life, the following morning, Sam woke up in their bed alone and he wondered were Ellie was and he got dressed and wandered through the house looking for Ellie, when he went outside and saw Ellie on the beach and he went over to her and sat on the sand beside her, they watched the sunrise togethher and Sam held Ellie close to him, Sam loved her so much and he knew how much she meant to him, Sam gave her a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss as Sam held her close to him, they headed back inside and to bed again, Ellie got comfy beside Sam who smiled softly, as they were happy together, Ellie had her hand on his chest lovingly.

Ellie knew how happy she was that she had Sam in her life and how she hoped that Rafe would never find her, all Ellie wanted was a peaceful pregnancy with Sam by her side, even as Rafe tried to find Ellie and get the truth about the father of her unborn baby, Ellie was glad that Rafe didn't know that it was Sam, as Ellie and Sam got the room ready for their first baby, Ellie was glad that she and Sam had a life together and as Sam had his hand on Ellie's baby bump, he was so happy that she was carrying his baby and Sam gave her a loving hug, Ellie loved Sam so much, Ellie loved Sam as they shared a close bond together and Sam placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder, Sam loved Ellie and he knew how much she suited being pregnant with his baby, Sam knew that he would be by her side when she would give birth to their baby, Sam loved Ellie with all his heart and he knew that she was his soulmate, Sam placed a soft kiss on her neck as he kept his hand on her tummy, Sam knew that Ellie was the only one for him and Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and they were happy together, Ellie just hoped that Rafe would never find out where she was with Sam, Ellie stayed close to Sam as they were close to each other, Sam always kept his hand on her baby bump as Sam was protective of his unborn baby and Ellie.

Few months had passed, Ellie went into labour with Sam by her side, when after a tense few hours Ellie gave birth a baby boy, Sam kissed Ellie lovingly as they now had a baby boy together, Sam held their newborn baby son, as he held their newborn son as Ellie watched Sam with their newborn baby son, when Sam gently placed their baby son into Ellie's arms as he sat up beside her on the bed, Ellie was happy that she and Sam had their baby together and they needed to get a name for their baby boy, Sam loved his baby son and he was happy to be a dad and then Ellie suggested that they name their newborn baby boy Lucas Samuel Drake, when Sam asked Ellie if she was serious about the middle name for their baby boy, when Ellie told Sam that she was serious about the middle name for their baby boy when Sam kissed Ellie lovingly, he was happy that they were now a family.

Ellie and Sam settled into being a family with their newborn baby son Lucas, as Sam held his baby son close to him as Ellie knew that Sam was a good dad to their baby son, she watched Sam bond with their newborn baby boy Lucas, as Ellie remained close to Sam and their baby boy Lucas, when Sam gave Ellie a soft loving kiss and she kissed him back, she had her hand on his left shoulder as Sam smiled softly knowing how happy he was with Ellie and their baby boy Lucas, as they were close to each other as Ellie was close to Sam was happy and she cuddled into him as they bonded with their baby boy, Sam noticed that their newborn baby boy had the same eyes as him which made Ellie smile softly. Ellie was happy with Sam and their baby boy Lucas.

Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew how much she meant to him, Sam gave Ellie a soft loving kiss as she kissed him back and Ellie had her hand on his shoulder, Sam loved her with all his heart and he was glad that they were now a family with their baby.

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Ellie and Sam settled into parenthood with their baby son Lucas, when Rafe decided to do some digging to see where Ellie was and when Rafe made the shocking discovery that Ellie was now married to Sam Drake, reading that made Rafe angry and he couldn't understand what Ellie saw in Sam, as Ellie and Sam had their own life together, Ellie knew how much she loved him and she had her hand on his chest, Sam knew how much Ellie loved him and he was glad that she was his and neither knew that Rafe had found out the truth as Sam placed his hand on Ellie's shoulder as she bottle-fed their baby boy Lucas, Sam loved his son so much and knew how lucky he was to finally have a family of his own with Ellie and he knew that she was his and that he had a son with Ellie and as they were bonding with their baby boy, afterwards Sam held Lucas close to him as Ellie went to wash out the bottle, she then watched Sam with their baby boy and she smiled knowing how much being a dad suited him and she went over to join them, she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder as Sam smiled softly and he tells Ellie just how much he loves her and their baby son, when Ellie smiled as she cuddled close to him, they both noticed that Lucas was asleep in Sam's arms and even Sam smiled seeing his baby son sleep in his arms, Sam loved his baby son.

Sam tells Ellie that he has given up treasure hunting so he can be a proper part of their baby son's life, Ellie asked Sam if he was totally sure that he wanted to do that and Sam then tells Ellie that he was serious as he wanted to be there for her and Lucas, when Ellie saw the look in his eyes and she then gave him a hug, she loved him so much and knew that he wanted to be there for his family, Sam knew that he had made the right choice and he wanted to watch his son grow up, Sam loved his son so much and Sam knew how much happier he was to be a dad to his son and he was glad that Ellie gave him a chance to be a dad and to have a happy life with Ellie, as Sam built up his bond with his baby boy Lucas and they were close to each other as Ellie knew how happy Sam was and she placed her hand on his shoulder as they watched their baby son sleep in Sam's arms, Sam was glad that he was a dad to Lucas as he slept in his dad's arms, Sam was happy with Ellie and as they later placed their baby son into his crib for the night, Sam wrapped both arms around Ellie as he held her close to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and he always would love her, they had a happy future together, Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and he loved her so much as he then gave her a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam and they had a deep bond with each other, Ellie loved Sam so much and as Ellie went to get ready for bed when Sam followed after her and he placed soft kisses on her shoulder and neck, Ellie loved that side of Sam and he knew how much Ellie loved it and as Sam held Ellie close to him as he led her to their bed, Ellie cuddled close to Sam as they were in bed together.

Sam smiled as he held Ellie close to him as they were in bed together, Sam was happy that Ellie was his and they were happy with each other, Elie had her hand on Sam's chest as she cuddled into him as Sam kept a loving hold of Ellie in his arms as they spent time in bed together as Ellie cuddled into Sam's side lovingly and Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Ellie loved how romantic Sam was with her and she loved him so much, Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and they had a deep bond and Ellie was close to Sam as they were in bed together; Ellie knew how much Sam meant to her and they were happy together, Sam knew how that Ellie was more happier with him than she ever was with Rafe, as they were in bed together, Ellie cuddled in close to Sam as he then wrapped their duvet over to her so she could be warm, Sam placed his hand on her arm as he held her close to him, he wanted to be by her side and Sam was happy with Ellie and they shared a soft kiss before they went to sleep together, Ellie was asleep on Sam's chest as he held her close to him as they slept together in their bed.

As they were in bed together, Rafe wanted to have Ellie back but as Rafe realised that Ellie and Sam were together, it made him angry that Ellie was with Sam and that they were married, Sam sighed softly in his sleep as he held Ellie close to him as they slept in bed together, Sam was comfy with Ellie by his side, she stayed close to him. Ellie knew that Sam was the only one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life, Ellie knew how much of a sweetheart Sam was compared to Rafe, as Ellie knew that Sam was a great dad to Lucas and she told him that, Sam kissed her in reply as she kissed him back lovingly, Rafe knew that Sam didn't deserve Ellie but what Rafe didn't know was that Ellie and Sam had a baby together, Rafe wanted Ellie back but knew that it was now too late as Ellie was married to Sam.

Following morning, Sam got up to check on Lucas and he decided to Ellie get some sleep for a while he looks after their baby son, Sam was getting the bottle of milk ready for Lucas, who was sitting in his high seat, when Sam gently lifted Lucas up for his bottle feed, Sam took Lucas outside to give him his breakfast, Sam heard the birds chirp as he gave his baby son the bottle of milk, Sam loved being a dad to his baby son and he hoped in time that he and Ellie would maybe have a second baby together, he would discuss it with Ellie when the time was right, after Lucas got his milk, Sam winded him gently and then led him back inside and put him back into his crib again, then Sam washed out the baby bottle before he went back to join Ellie in their bed, Sam cuddled into Ellie lovingly as he went back to sleep again, Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew how much she meant to him and Sam knew just how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life and also that they had a son together.

Ellie knew that Sam was close to her and he told her that he already gave Lucas his breakfast and that he was asleep again, when she smiled knowing that he was a good dad to their baby son and Ellie then kissed Sam lovingly as he kissed her back lovingly, Sam knew how much his life changed since he and Ellie give it a go between them and he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life, Sam showed Ellie love every single day and she knew how much he loved her and how protective he was of her and their baby son Lucas.

Sam loved his life with Ellie and even though Sam and Nathan led different lives, they barely talk to each other now amd Sam knew that his life was with Ellie and their baby son Lucas, even as Sam had a family of his own with Ellie, he knew that he had to let go of his younger brother, Ellie saw how hard it was on Sam and she gave hima comforting hug as she knew that he needed her, Ellie was Sam's rock and she always would be, Sam would be lost without Ellie and their baby son Lucas.

What happens in chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As Sam and Ellie were a family with their baby son Lucas, Sam saw how much Lucas looked like him and he was proud of that and even Ellie knew that too, Ellie was happy with Sam and she knew how much she meant to him, Sam loved being with Ellie and knew that Ellie was the only one for him, when Sam gave Ellie a soft loving kiss as he showed her just how much he loved her, Sam knew how happy Ellie was with him, Sam even knew that he was a better match for Ellie than Rafe would ever be, Ellie knew how much she loved Sam and always would, Ellie cuddled close to Sam as he held their baby son Lucas, as Sam held their baby son close to him, he knew how much his baby son and Ellie meant to him, she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder lovingly, Ellie knew how lucky she was to be married to Sam and they had a happy life together with their baby son Lucas.

Ellie remained close to Sam as he then surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss as she kissed him back, as her hand was on his chest, she loved him so much and she was only his, Ellie knew that she loved Sam more than she ever did before and Sam knew that Ellie never loved Rafe, as Sam knew that Ellie only loved him and their baby son, Sam held Ellie close to him as they bonded with their baby boy Lucas, as they watched over their baby boy when Sam told Ellie that he would like to have a second baby when the time was right and Ellie told Sam that she felt the same way too, he kissed her knowing that they both wanted another baby when the time was right, Sam knew how much that meant to him and he loved Ellie so much and always would for the rest of his life and he knew that she was an amazing mom to their baby boy and he just hoped that he was a good dad to their baby boy as Sam watched Ellie bond with their baby son, Sam knew how close they were and he was happy with his little family, Sam placed baby Lucas into Ellie's arms while he went to get a drink and get the bottle for the baby boy Lucas as Sam handed Ellie the bottle of milk for their baby boy, Ellie fed their baby boy his milk as Sam held Ellie close to him, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, as he watched Lucas taking his milk, Sam loved being a dad and he knew how lucky he was to have the chance to be a dad.

Sam smiled softly knowing how much his life changed since he had Ellie back in his life again and he would never let her go and he would try to keep Rafe away from her, Sam wanted to keep his family safe from Rafe, Ellie knew how protective Sam was over her and their baby boy and she loved him for it, as they were close with each other as Sam showed Ellie just how much he loved her with all his heart as he held her close to him, Ellie loved being close to Sam as she was safe with him and she would always love him with everything she had as they bonded together, Sam was lucky to have Ellie as his wife and the mother of his child, she knew how good he was and she trusted him with her life, Ellie was happy with Sam, they were close to each other as their son was alseep in his crib, Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam and they shared a soft loving kiss, as Sam had his hand on her cheek while they kissed, Sam was so happy with Ellie and he showed her love everyday that they were together, Ellie knew how much she loved Sam and how protective he was of his family, Sam knew that Ellie was the only one for him and he would protect her and Lucas from Rafe by any means.

Rafe was crushed by the fact that Ellie was married to Sam Drake, all Rafe could do was hope that Ellie would want him back but the only one Ellie wanted was Sam and he knew that he was the only one that Ellie wanted for the rest of her life and Sam then put his hand on her side softly, he was being romantic with her, Ellie loved Sam with all her heart, Sam wanted to keep his little family safe from Rafe, he knew that Rafe had a nasty temper and he was hurt when he saw Rafe hurt Ellie before they got with each other, Ellie knew that Sam had saved her life and she was glad that Sam did and she showed him how glad she was, Sam knew how much it meant to her, Ellie was close to Sam as he held her close to him as he placed his hands around her waist, Ellie loved how gentle he was with her and they shared a soft loving kiss, Sam smiled as he held Ellie close to him, they had some time alone together, Ellie was close to Sam as he led her to their bed, Sam kissed her shoulders lovingly as he showed her just how much he loved her, Sam was happy with Ellie and knew that she was the only one he wanted for the rest of his life, Ellie was the only one for Sam and she knew that Sam was her one true love, she had never loved Rafe as he wasn't like Sam, despite this Ellie knew that Sam was her first proper love and Sam had been the only one for Ellie.

Sam knew how much his life changed since he had Ellie back in his life, Sam was glad that Ellie kept the promise ring that he gave her before she even got with Rafe and as Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam and how much she loved being back in his life again, Sam was close to Ellie as he had his hand on top of her's as he touched her hand where she had her promise ring, Ellie was happy that Sam was back in her life and he was happy to be involved with Ellie and he knew how much she meant to him and they had a close bond together, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as he held her close to him.

Ellie cuddled in close to him as they were in bed together, Ellie loved being in Sam's arms as he held her close to him, Sam put the duvet over her to keep her warm, Ellie was close to him, Sam loved her so much and she was happy with him, they shared a soft kiss while in bed together, Ellie was only his girl and she knew how happy they were together, Ellie loved being happy with Sam and they shared a soft kiss, Sam held Ellie close to him as they kissed lovingly, Ellie was happy to be close to Sam as they were in bed together, Sam knew how happy Ellie was with him, she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life as they were a family with their baby son Lucas.

Sam smiled as he noticed that Ellie was now asleep on his chest, he saw her hand on his heart and he wrapped the duvet over her so she could be warm in their bed, Sam knew that she needed sleep and he placed a featherlight soft kiss on her forehead before he went to sleep himself beside her, Sam was happy with Ellie and they had a deep bond with one another and Sam still thought about Nathan from time to time and he had his own life with Ellie and their baby son Lucas, as Sam slept with Ellie by his side, he was happy that Ellie was in bed with him, Ellie stayed close to Sam as they slept together, Ellie knew how happy she was to be in bed with Sam who was sound asleep, Ellie knew how content Sam was in their bed and she loved being his sweetheart and she loved him so much, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep as they were together and a family with their baby son Lucas who was asleep in his crib.

What happens in chapter five?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-Bright Side Of Love-

Sam and Ellie were basking in bliss of married life with their baby son, neither knowing that it would soon be shattered when Rafe comes back into their lives, Sam would do whatever it takes to protect his family, even if means killing to protect them, as Sam held Ellie close to him, he loved her so much and always would, no matter what it took to keep them safe, Ellie loved Sam with all her heart and she knew how special he was to her, Sam loved Ellie and as they were alone in bed with their baby son who had just got his breakfast as Lucas was in close to his daddy, Ellie smiled as she watched Sam bond with their baby son, Sam was happy being a dad to their babyy boy Lucas, who was close to his daddy.

\- Plan... Part 1-

Rafe had been looking over plans for the best way to get Ellie back from Sam Drake, when one of Shoreline told Rafe that Ellie had a baby with Sam, this only made Rafe more instantly more eager to get Ellie back with him, Rafe didn't care about the spwan of Sam and if Ellie didn't obey him then he would do harm to both Sam and the baby, as Rafe worked out each part of his deadly plan to gain back his girl, he knew that she would fight back, he knew how disgusted he was that Ellie would have a baby with a Drake, he dispised Sam so much and it made his plan more sweeter, Rafe wanted to make Sam pay for taking Ellie from him, Rafe knew that he needed to get Ellie back from Sam somehow, Rafe had to do whatever it takes in order to get what he wanted from Sam Drake.

-Blissfully Happy-

Ellie snuggled into Sam as they spent time together with their baby son Lucas, Sam was happy with Ellie as they had no idea of what was about to happen and Ellie would always choose Sam and their baby boy, even Sam knew that Ellie was only his, a few says later, Ellie was in the shower as she was happy that she was with Sam and knew how much he meant to her and always would for the rest of her life, Ellie knew that Sam was better than Rafe, even Sam knew that too and he was the only one that Ellie loved so much.

-Plan.. Part 2-

Rafe found out where Ellie was living with Sam Drake, Rafe headed there alone, he had to do this alone; Sam had heard noises and he told Ellie to hide with Lucas, Ellie then kissed Sam lovingly, she hoped that he would be ok, when Ellie heard Rafe calling her name, that scared her and she kept quiet, she found Sam's spare gun and she put it inside the jeans and pulled her fleece over to hide the gun, Sam told Rafe that Ellie wasn't there, Rafe didn't believe Sam, when Rafe hit Sam with the butt of the gun hard, Ellie heard that and she stayed quiet, she didn't want to give Rafe the chance to find her and take her from Sam, who was on the floor knocked out after Rafe hit him, all Ellie wanted to do was shoot Rafe, when Sam slowly came around and he grabbed a fire iron and struck Rafe over the head hard, Sam was breathing heavily as he stood over Rafe's body, when Sam cocked his silenced gun and aimed it at Rafe and then Sam warned him that he would never win, when Sam then shot Rafe in the heart, which killed him instantly and then Sam muttered that karma was a bitch, when Sam then put gloves on and he dragged Rafe's lifeless body outside and poured gasoline over it, then set it alight, when Ellie and Lucas appeared beside Sam, who turned and saw Ellie there holding their baby son, he was glad that they were ok, Ellie watched as Rafe's body burned, late that night Sam took the charred remains out to the ocean and tossed it into the water for the sharks to eat, when Sam got back to the beach house, he saw Ellie cleaning up what had happened, Sam helped her clean up, Sam asked Ellie if she was ok and Ellie tells Sam that she was ok, Ellie also tells Sam that she was glad that he kept them safe.

-Aftermath-

A year and a half had passed, Ellie and Sam moved out and got a new place with their young son Lucas who now was starting to walk, Sam smiled watching his son with a soft smile, Ellie loved her little family with Sam and she was glad that she remained by his side through everything and she loved him so much, Ellie knew that Sam had given up treasure hunting for his young family, Sam knew that he did the right thing for his family in the long run, Ellie loved her marriage to Sam and that they had a child together, Sam loved his happy life with Ellie and their young son Lucas who was the double of Sam, who was watching his young son play with his toys as he held Ellie close to him, Sam had his arms around Ellie's waist while they watched over Lucas, when Sam asked Ellie when the time would be right to try for another baby, Ellie tells Sam that it could be within the next couple weeks or so and Sam agreed to that and he placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Ellie loved how romantic and protective Sam was over her and their son Lucas who was a happy little boy, Ellie knew that Sam was such an amazing father to their son and she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life.

Sam knew that soon he and Ellie would be trying for another baby together, Ellie was also glad that Rafe was now dead and she didn't have to hear from him ever again, Sam protected his family from Rafe, even if it meant killing Rafe to keep both Ellie and young Lucas safe from harm, Ellie smiled as Sam was holding Lucas close to him, Ellie knew that Sam was such a good dad to their son and she was glad that they would have another baby when the time was right and Sam kissed Ellie lovingly as he held their son Lucas close to him, Sam loved knowing how happy Ellie was with him and he always held her close to him at night when thety were in bed together, Ellie loved Sam and she knew that Sam was her soulmate, even later that night, Sam put Lucas down into his bed for the night, when Sam joined Ellie who was getting changed for bed, Sam snuck both arms around Ellie's waist as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder lovingly, Sam was showing Ellie just how much he loved her, Ellie allowed Sam to be so romantic with her and Sam knew that Ellie was the only person who understood real love and even as Sam held Ellie close to him, he knew how close he'd came to losing her and how he fought Rafe so he would never find Ellie and take ehr from him, Sam had no regrets about killing Rafe as he had to do the right thing for his young family who needed him more than ever.

\- Future Plans-

Ellie had known how far Sam would go to keep her safe and she knew that soon they would be trying for another baby together and Ellie had an idea in mind for when they should try for a second baby together, when Sam walked into their bedroom and saw Ellie looking at her diary, he leant against the wardrobe as he watched her with a soft smile, Ellie put her diary away, when she noticed Sam there and she got up and went over to him, she put her hand on his chest lovingly as Sam showed Ellie how much she meant to him, as Sam slyly snuck his hand around her waist and he kissed her lovingly as he pulled her closer to him while still locked in their kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss and she knew that he was such a good kisser and she had told him before, Sam blushed when Ellie told him that, she knew that he was such a sweetheart and she had a happy future with him and their son Lucas who was in his bed, Ellie had checked on Lucas before she got ready for bed, she knew that Sam had put Lucas into his bed for the night, Ellie got into bed before Sam did and he went to lock up, then join Ellie in their bedroom, then Sam got into bed with Ellie and he held her close to him, he kissed her shoulder softly and smiled as he showed her how much he loved her and would for the rest of his life, Sam knew that Ellie was the only one for him and Ellie stayed close to Sam as he wrapped the duvet over them and Sam wanted to keep Ellie warm and cosy in his arms.

What happens in chapter six?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ellie and Sam now had a peaceful life with their son Lucas as Sam had killed Rafe, only Ellie knew why Sam did that and she knew how protective he was over his family and as Sam held Ellie close to him and he asked her when they were gonna try for another baby, Ellie told Sam when they would start trying for another baby, Sam was happy that they would be trying soon and Ellie placed a soft kiss on her shoulder lovingly, Ellie loved how romantic Sam was with her and she was his sweetheart and Sam watched as their young son Lucas was playing with his toys, Ellie had her arms around his shoulders from behind, Sam put his hand on her's as he knew how much she loved him and Sam loved Ellie so much and always would for the rest of his life, Ellie whispered something sweet in his ear, Sam smiled knowing how much Ellie loved him.

Sam knew that being with Ellie was the best thing that he ever did and he couldn't wait to try for another baby with her and as Sam watched her with Lucas, he knew how much of a good mom she was and he was proud of her and later that night once their young son was in bed, Sam led Ellie outside to watch the sunset and he gave her a gentle loving kiss on her shoulder as Ellie loved that side of Sam and she knew how much she meant to him, Sam wrapped both arms around Ellie as they watched the sunset together, later once they got back inside and up to their bedroom, Ellie smiled as she saw Sam remove his t-shirt and he just smirked softly as he went over to her and held her close to him, Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and they had a close bond with each other and they shared a soft kiss, Ellie knew how much she loved kissing Sam, he was such a sweetheart and she knew that he was the love of her life, Ellie put her hand on his bare chest, Sam loved her touch and he held her closer to him, he didn't want to let go and then she went to get ready for bed, Sam got into their bed and waited for Ellie to join him, when Ellie then walked back into their bedroom, Sam saw what she was wearing and he loved it, when she got into bed beside him, he pulled her in close to him and he wanted her so bad, Ellie saw the look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted, she whispered something in his ear, Sam softly laughed and then kissed her with a passion, he knew what she wanted and he wanted the same thing as she did, he kissed her as his hands wandered over her, he even loved the short white lace that she was wearing just for him, Sam loved touching it and Ellie too.

Sam held Ellie close to him as he showed her love and as they were alone together, Ellie then suggested to Sam that they try for another baby, Sam smiled softly as he then kissed her softly, he smiled as they had some fun together, Ellie loved how loving Sam was towards her and afterwards, Sam placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead, Sam was happy that they were now trying for a second baby together, Ellie had her hand on his chest as Sam held her close to him, Ellie knew that she was safe with Sam and she loved him so much and as Sam wrapped the duvet around her as he held her close to him, Ellie knew that Sam loved her so much and she knew how much they loved each other, Sam was happy with Ellie and he loved being with her and their son Lucas, even as Sam was close to Ellie, he knew that she was his soulmate and they shared a soft loving kiss, Ellie loved Sam so much and she knew how much of a good dad he was to their son Lucas as they were a family, Ellie had her hand on Sam's chest as she cuddled close to him, Sam held Ellie close to him as they were in bed together and they were close to each other, Sam loved his life with Ellie and their son Lucas, as they were happy together and Ellie was glad that she chose Sam over Rafe and even Sam knew her reasons why and he held her close as they were happy and had a happy marriage together, as they were together, Sam was happy to have Ellie in his life and he trusted her with his life.

Ellie knew that Sam was the love of her life and he then kissed her shoulder softly, Ellie smiled as she loved that side of him, she knew that Sam would always would love her and she would always love him, Ellie was happy with Sam and she knew how close their marriage was strong and Ellie loved how happy she was with Sam and she knew that he was the one, even Sam knew that too and he loved her so much, he had his arms around her as they were in bed together, Ellie softly sighed as she remained close to Sam in their bed, Ellie always slept close to Sam as she felt safer that way and even Sam liked that and he held her close to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and he was excited for when they find out about their second baby, Ellie was sound asleep on Sam's chest as he smiled watching her sleep in his arms and he softly sighed as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he went to sleep himself, he kept her close to him as they slept together, Ellie cuddled closer to Sam while asleep and she was comfy in his arms, Sam was happy with Ellie and he knew how much he loved her and always would for the rest of his life, they had both made the choice not to contact Nathan as he had his own life with Elena, all Sam wanted was his life with Ellie and their son Lucas, as Sam snored in his sleep, Lucas would wake them in the morning.

Following morning, Sam woke up and he noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, Sam was happy when he saw Lucas come into their room and Sam held his young son close to him, as Ellie was still asleep in their bed, Sam smiled knowing how content Ellie was in their bed, when Ellie then woke up and saw Sam with Lucas as she smiled softly seeing how close Sam was with Lucas and she loved her family with Sam who then kissed Ellie, she smiled in their kiss, she loved him so much and they spent time with their young son Lucas, Sam knew how much Ellie suited being a mom to their young son Lucas, who was close to his mom, Sam knew how happy Ellie was with him and he vowed to make her happy for the rest of his life, Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam and their young son Lucas, who looked so much like his dad, Sam knew how much he loved his son and Ellie.

Sam loved his marriage to Ellie and as they spent time with their son as a family, Sam along with Ellie and Lucas went for a walk on the beach close to their home and spent time together as a family and Ellie had her hand on Sam's shoulder lovingly as he held their son Lucas while they spent time together and Sam loved being happy with Ellie and their son Lucas, when they later headed back to their beach house, they got something to eat and drink, while they watched tv later as a family, Ellie was cuddled into Sam as Lucas was on the rug by his dad's feet, Sam smiled knowing how happy he was with Ellie and their son Lucas who was happy, even Ellie saw that and Sam too.

Ellie was happy to be with Sam and she loved him so much and always would, she knew how much she meant to him and always would for the rest of her life, Ellie trusted Sam with her life, she always remained close to Sam even when they were in bed at night together, Sam always held her close to him and they loved each other so much, Ellie cared about Sam and she knew how happy he was with her, they always shared a soft kiss before they went to sleep, Sam loved how happy he was with Ellie and they always were close to each other and Ellie loved Sam so much and she meant everything to him.

What happens in chapter seven?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

-Two Months Later-

Ellie and Sam had been walking on the beach with their son Lucas who was close to his dad, Ellie knew how much her family with Sam meant to her, Sam love Ellie so much and he knew that she was the love of his life, Ellie always remained close to Sam as they were together with their young son Lucas, Sam knew that he and Ellie had been trying for another baby together, Ellie was happy that she and Sam had been trying for another baby together, Sam loved Ellie so much and she belonged to him; they had a close bond together, Ellie stayed close to Sam as they were spending time with their son and being a family.

Sam knew how happy he was to have Ellie in his life and knew that she was his soulmate, Ellie trusted Sam with her life and Sam held Ellie close to him, Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam and their young son Lucas, Sam loved having a normal life with Ellie and their young son, when the following morning, Ellie went to throw up and Sam got worried about her, he gently rubbed her back as she threw up, Sam worried as he wasn't sure if she was going to be ok or not, he made sure that she was going to be ok, Ellie felt a little better and Sam helped her up, Ellie stayed close to Sam as he led her back to their bed, Sam looked after her properly and Ellie was back in bed as Sam looked after her and Lucas.

As Ellie slept in their bed, Sam hoped that she was gonna be ok, he looked after their son Lucas, Ellie woke up a few hours later and she saw Sam playing with their young son, when she decided to do something and she went to the bathroom and closed the door, she grabbed a kit and used it, she wondered if her suspicions were right and she soon found out that she was right, she tossed the kit in the bin, she appeared from the bathroom and went to get a drink of apple jiuce, Ellie then put her hand on Sam's shoulder lovingly, he smiled and asked her if she was ok, when Ellie told Sam that she was pregnant, Sam turned around and he gave Ellie a loving kiss and cuddle, he was so happy that Ellie was pregnant with their second baby, Ellie allowed Sam to tell their young son Lucas that he was going to be a big brother, Lucas was so excited and Sam smiled softly as he held his son close to him as they were so excited about the baby, Ellie was happy that she and Sam were expecting their second baby together, Ellie saw the happiness in Sam's eyes and she gave him a hug, he was so happy and they kissed softly, Sam held Ellie close to him, he put his hand on her small baby bump lovingly as he was so happy that Ellie was expecting their second baby, Sam loved how lucky he was that he has Ellie and Lucas in his life.

Sam was so happy that he and Ellie were having their second baby together and Ellie loved seeing how happy Sam was and she loved him so much and they were close to each other, Ellie was excited about having their second baby in just seven months time and knew that Sam would be there by her side when the time comes to have the baby, Sam knew how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life and he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life, they had a close bond, Sam placed a soft kiss on her small baby bump lovingly, Ellie knew how happy Sam was that they were going to have another baby together, Sam loved how happy he was with Ellie and he knew how much she meant to him, Sam kissed Ellie lovingly, Ellie smiled softly as she cuddled into Sam as they were close and had a strong bond with each other.

Ellie was happy with Sam and she couldn't wait to meet their unborn baby, Sam stayed close to Ellie as he loved her so much and knew how much she meant to him, Sam was lucky to be with Ellie and he loved her so much, Sam always showed love to Ellie everyday that they were together, Ellie loved Sam so much and they were happy together, Sam placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, Ellie was happy with Sam and she knew that he was the love of her life and they had a close bond with each other, Sam put his hand on her tummy, Ellie smiled softly knowing how happy Sam was about being a dad again, she smiled as Sam then gave her a soft loving kiss and she smiled in their kiss, Sam loved Ellie so much and he was glad that she was with him and even as they never discussed Rafe again, Sam knew that Ellie wanted to forget about Rafe and even Sam understood why she never wanted to mention him again, Sam knew then that he was the only one that Ellie needed, Sam was everything to her and Sam then cuddled Ellie close to him, Ellie loved Sam so much and she knew how special he was to her and they had a close bond.

Sam held Ellie close to him as they watched a film together after Lucas was in bed, Sam had his hand on her tummy as they watched the film together, Ellie cuddled close to Sam as they spent alone time together, Sam placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, as she then cuddled closer to him, Ellie loved how romantic Sam was towards her, Ellie had her hand on his stomach as they were alone together, Ellie loved Sam so much and she knew how much happier they were together, Sam wrapped his arm around Ellie as he held her close to him and Sam knew that Ellie was the only one for him and he was glad that he killed Rafe in order to protect his family with Ellie, Sam knew that they would never speak of it again, Ellie knew that Sam had done the right thing and she loved how protective he was with his little family, Ellie softly sighed as she remained close to Sam, who kept a loving hold of Ellie in his arms, Sam truly loved her so much and he knew how happy he was to have a family with Ellie, Sam was so excited about meeting their second baby in seven months time, Ellie was comfy with Sam who kissed her forehead softly and they headed to bed after turning everything off, Ellie got changed for bed, Sam went over to her and he placed a soft kiss on her small baby bump, he was so happy with Ellie, who knew how much happier Sam was with her and as Ellie got into bed with Sam, he then kissed her lovingly.

What happens in chapter eight?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ellie was close to Sam as they were happy about their second unborn baby, Sam loved his family with Ellie and as they were close to each other, as Sam put his hand on her growing baby bump and Sam was so happy that he and Ellie were going to have their second baby together, Lucas was close to his dad and Ellie knew how close Lucas was to Sam and she loved knowing that Sam was a such a good dad to their son Lucas, Ellie loved being pregnant with their second baby and as Sam loved seeing Ellie pregnant and he knew how much she glowed and Sam then kissed Ellie softly as Ellie kissed Sam back as he held her close to him while still locked in their kiss, Ellie loved being happy with Sam and they had a happy life together with their young son Lucas.

Sam loved Ellie so much and he placed a soft kiss on her baby bump, Ellie loved knowing how happy Sam was and she loved him so much, Ellie loved their life in King's Bay and Sam knew why and as Sam loved how peaceful their life was together, Ellie loved how happy she was with Sam, who loved being with Ellie and their young son Lucas who was a happy little boy, Sam loved being a dad to his little boy, Ellie was close to Sam as they bonded with their unborn baby, Sam was so excited about meeting their second baby in a few months time, Sam would be with Ellie when the time came for the birth of their second child, Ellie knew how much it meant to Sam that they were having their second baby together, Sam always had his hand on her baby bump as he wanted to build up his bond with their unborn baby, Ellie always stayed close to Sam when they were in bed together, Ellie trusted Sam with her life and even Sam knew that; he played with Lucas as Ellie went to get a drink, Sam was happy with his life and knew how happy he was with Ellie, later that night after Sam put their young son to bed, when Sam found Ellie outside and he joined her, Sam smiled softly knowing how happy Ellie was with him, as they watched the sunset together, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as she smiled knowing how romantic he was towards her, Sam held Ellie close to him and Ellie loved being close to Sam and she loved him so much.

-Seven Months Later-

Ellie was outside in the afternoon sun as Sam was playing with Lucas in the pool, Ellie loved watching how happy Sam was and she knew how much she meant to him, Ellie had her hand on her baby bump lovingly as she knew that her due date was only a couple weeks away, Ellie went to get a drink when her water broke, Sam heard the glass smash and he went into the kitchen with Lucas as he went over to Ellie who told Sam that her water broke, Sam knew what Ellie meant and he called Ellie's midwife who made her way over to Sam and Ellie's place and Sam let the midwife inside and led her to where Ellie was, who was in pain and he wanted her to be not in pain, Sam held Ellie's hand close to him as he helped her through the pain, Sam knew that she needed him right now, when after a few hours, Ellie then gave birth to a little girl with Sam by her side as Sam then gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled as she held their newborn baby daughter, Ellie was happy and she knew Sam was happy too, he got to hold their newborn baby daughter, Ellie smiled softly as she watched Sam holding their newborn baby daughter, Ellie yawned a little and Sam suggested that she get some sleep, Ellie knew that Sam was right and she went to get some rest after giving birth to their little girl.

Sam wondered what name they would give to their newborn daughter, when he went to check on Ellie, he saw that she was awake and he handed their baby daughter to her, when Ellie smiled and she then suggested naming her Cassie, when Sam smiled knowing the meaning behind it, he agreed to the name for their newborn baby ddaughter, they went to register the birth a couple days later, Ellie was happy with Sam and their family, Sam loved his family with Ellie and he knew that he made the right choice to give up treasure hunting for his family with Ellie, as they settled into family life, Sam held Ellie close to him, he loved her and their family, Ellie was nursing their baby daughter Cassie who was asleep, Lucas was playing with his toys quietly and Sam smiled seeing how quiet Lucas was and knew why, Ellie loved her family with Sam, she knew that he was the love of her life.

Ellie knew that since they lived in King's Bay, they hadn't had any contact with Nate and as Sam had his own life with Ellie and their family, Sam later got to hold his baby daughter, Ellie loved knowing how happy Sam was and she knew how much it meant to him, Ellie knew how happy she was with Sam, as Ellie knew how much Sam suited being a dad and she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, Sam smiled softly knowing how much Ellie loved him and he loved her so much, Sam loved their happy life together, Ellie loved being married to Sam and she loved him so much.

Sam loved bonding with his kids and he was holding his newborn baby girl Cassie close to him as he wanted to bond with her and Ellie loved being with Sam who knew that he was her first love, Sam loved Ellie and he knew that she was the love of his life, Sam always showed Ellie love everyday they were together and Sam smiled as they were outside with Lucas and Cassie, Ellie was holding baby Cassie while Lucas was with his dad, Ellie loved seeing how happy baby Cassie was who was making noises which made Sam smile and he took a family picture, Sam loved his life with Ellie and then Sam kissed her lovingly, Ellie smiled in their kiss, Ellie loved Sam so much and she knew how much she loved their young family, Ellie loved her little family with Sam and she knew how much of a loving dad and Ellie had her hand on his shoulder as she stayed close to Sam and their kids while they were watching the sunset together as a family, Sam was lucky to be with Ellie as they put their young family to bed, Ellie was in their bedroom, Sam leant against the doorframe as he watched her with a soft smile as he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, Ellie leant back against Sam, who placed a soft loving kiss on her neck, then Sam whispered something sweet in her ear, Ellie smiled and she put hand on his arm, she loved him so much, Sam was happy with his life and knew how much Ellie meant to him; Ellie always was close to Sam when they were in bed together, Sam gave Ellie a shoulder rub as he showed her just how much he loved her.

Sam knew why Ellie wanted to name their newborn baby daughter Cassie, it made Sam smile knowing that Ellie wanted to honor Sam's mom and he was happy to be a dad and he loved Ellie and their little family so much, Ellie was happy with Sam and he always showed her love everyday that they were together, Sam loved being a dad and knew that Ellie was an amazing mom, Sam was glad to be with her, Sam always loved Ellie and their happy life together, Ellie cuddled close to Sam as they were in bed together, Sam was sitting up as Ellie leant against him, as he wrapped both arms around her waist, he loved holding her close to him, Ellie felt safe with him, even Sam knew how safe Ellie was with him, Ellie put her hand on his arm as they spent alone time together, Sam loved Ellie so much and knew how much she meant to him, he loved her and always would for the rest of his life, Sam loved their life in King's Bay, Ellie was happy that she was with Sam who always showed Ellie how much he loved her.

Ellie was glad that she and Sam were a happy family, Sam smiled as he noticed how close Ellie was to him and Ellie felt safe with Sam and they were happy together, Ellie cuddled close to Sam as he held her close to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and they had a happy life together in King's Bay with their family, Ellie knew how much her happy life with Sam meant to her, Sam loved his happy life with Ellie and knew how much they meant to each other, Sam always showed Ellie love and affection and he kissed her before he went to sleep at night, Ellie loved Sam's loving romantic side and she knew that she was the love of his life and always would be.

What happens in chapter nine?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-A Year Later-

Sam and Ellie were happy with their family in King's Bay, Sam had wondered how Nate was, he hadn't seen Nate since they went their seperate ways, Sam loved being married to Ellie, he was glad that they had two children together as Sam knew that Ellie was an amazing mom to Lucas and Cassie , Ellie knew how much she meant to Sam and as they watched their two young children play together, Sam had his arms around Ellie's waist as he held her close to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and he placed a soft loving kiss on Ellie's neck lovingly as he showed her just how much he loved her with all his heart and Sam hoped that he would see Nate again and as Sam talked it over with Ellie that night in bed, she agreed to help him when he wanted to see his younger brother, as Ellie put her hand on Sam's chest as Sam smiled knowing how much Ellie loved him as Sam held her close to him, Sam knew how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life.

Ellie loved being married to Sam and settling down with him, having two children with him, Ellie knew that Sam was such a good dad to their young children Lucas and Cassie, Sam loved his family with Ellie as they had a close bond, Ellie loved her life with Sam who loved Ellie so much and both had a happy life together, Sam cuddled Ellie close to him, as they were in bed together and Sam loved Ellie so much, Sam knew that Ellie was the only one for him, as Sam held Ellie close to him, Sam knew that she was the love of his life and always would be, Sam watched Ellie sleep on his chest as she slept on his chest, Ellie was close to him as Sam wrapped the duvet over her to keep her warm.

Sam held Ellie close to him as they slept in bed together, Sam softly sighed as he slept with Ellie in their bed as they were happy together, Sam loved his marriage to Ellie and as they were close to each other, following morning Sam woke up and noticed that Ellie was still asleep on his chest, Sam knew how content Ellie was and he let her sleep as he gently moved her so he could get up and use the bathroom and check on the kids while Ellie got some sleep in their bed, Sam returned to their bedroom and he just smiled knowing how peaceful Ellie was in their bed and he loved her so much.

Ellie knew that Sam was the only one she wanted and as Ellie was close to Sam, she loved him so much and always would, Ellie was close to Sam and she knew that he missed Nate and she knew why, Ellie hoped that Sam would see Nate again, as Sam hoped that Nate was doing ok, Ellie gave Sam some advice and he knew that she was right, Ellie then cuddled closer to Sam as he held her in his arms as they watched their two young kids play with their toys, Sam loved his family with Ellie and he knew that she was his rock, Ellie put her hand on Sam's shoulder as he knew that she was being caring towards him and it made Sam love her more than ever, Sam then placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder.

Sam loved being happy with Ellie and knew that she was the love of his life and would always remain that way, Sam hoped that someday he would see Nate again and as Sam watched over his young family with Ellie, he knew much they meant to him and Sam then placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as Ellie smiled softly as she knew how much Sam loved her, Ellie loved Sam so much as Sam showed Ellie how much he loved her, as Ellie remained close tto Sam, who wrapped his arm around Ellie as he showed her how much he loved her, Ellie then cuddled close to Sam who softly smiled as he knew how happy she was with him, Ellie loved being married to Sam, as later that night Sam watched Ellie get changed for bed, Sam smirked softly as he went over to her and he wrapped both arms around her and he kissed her shoulder softly as Ellie smiled softly knowing how loving Sam was towards her, Ellie loved Sam so much and she knew that he missed Nate and she hoped that they both would see him again, even Sam knew that he and Nate agreed when they were younger that Sam would be the one to name his daughter after their late mom, Sam loved being a dad to his two young children with Ellie who knew how much Sam suited being a dad.

Ellie loved seeing Sam happy and she knew that he had given up treasure hunting for his family and Ellie was happy with Sam and they were close to each other, as Ellie gave Sam a loving hug as he smiled in their hug as he held Ellie close to him, Ellie loved Sam so much and she loved being his wife, as Sam hoped that he would see Nate again, he had no idea that Nate and Elena were in King's Bay for a holiday with their daughter Lexi, Nate had no idea that Sam lived in King's Bay and as Nate was with Elena and their daughter shopping, Nate thought he saw Sam but couldn't be sure if it was or not as Nate hadn't seen Sam for a long time and as Sam was with his family in the park, Ellie was close to Sam, who knew how much his family meant to him, Sam loved Ellie and their two young children Cassie and Lucas, Sam loved how happy Ellie was with him and he held her close to him, Ellie was happy with Sam and they were close to each other and Ellie saw how happy their kids was and she placed her hand on his shoulder as Sam smiled softly.

Sam knew how much his life had changed for the better since he was with Ellie and that they had a family together, Sam smiled knowing how happy his two children were and he knew that Ellie was a fantastic mom to their kids and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Ellie loved how romantic Sam was with her and they headed back home with their two children, Sam was close to Ellie as they were happy together, Ellie knew how happy she was with Sam and they were close to each other, Ellie cuddled close to Sam they watched their kids play with their toys by the warm fire, Sam cuddled close to Ellie as they watched their young kids play with their toys, Sam then made a suggestion to Ellie and she cuddled into him.

Ellie saw how much happier Sam was and she knew why, when later that night Sam put both Cassie and Lucas down for the night and he went to join Ellie outside on the cool sand, Sam wrapped both arms around Ellie as she then cuddled into him, Sam knew how much she loved him and he would always love her for the rest of his life, Ellie knew how safe she was with Sam, Ellie and Sam watched the sunset together, Sam knew how much his family with Ellie meant to him and he loved her so much, Sam held Ellie close to him as they spent time together, Ellie and Sam headed inside to get ready for bed, they watched some tv before going to bed together, Ellie had her hand on Sam's bare chest, she loved his strong he was and as Sam held Ellie close to him, he placed a soft loving kiss on her collarbone, Ellie loved that side of Sam and she cuddled close to him, as he lead her to their bed together.

Sam was happy that Ellie was in his arms as they were in bed together, Ellie smiled as she cuddled in close to Sam as they had their bedroom window open to let the cool air in, Ellie loved sharing her bed with Sam and she loved him so much and as Sam held her close to him, Ellie smiled softly as she was close to Sam in their bed, Sam loved Ellie so much and she knew how close they were and Ellie loved their marriage, Sam was happy with Ellie and he knew that she was the love of his life and always would be, Sam loved Ellie so much and Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him.

Ellie trusted Sam with her life and she knew how she meant to him, Sam held her close to him as they were in bed together and Ellie loved eing by his side as they were happy together, Sam was close to Ellie as he loved being close to her, Sam was happy with Ellie and they were close to each other as Sam was happy with Ellie; Sam was glad that she was with Sam and they had a happy marriage together, Sam woke up the following morning and he noticed how content Ellie was on his chest and Sam let her sleep while he went to check on their kids Cassie and Lucas who were awake and Sam got them some breakfast, as Sam smiled softly and he went to check on Ellie who was just waking up, Sam smiled and gave her a kiss as she smiled softly knowing how loving Sam was towards her.

What happens in chapter ten?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sam was finally happy with Ellie and he knew how much his family meant to him, Sam was also glad that he killed Rafe in order to protect Ellie and Lucas, as Ellie was close to Sam, she knew how much she loved him, Ellie had always loved Sam, as Ellie thought back to what Rafe did to her, Ellie knew that Sam was the only one she trusted and he killed Rafe, Ellie was close to Sam as they watched Cassie and Lucas having fun with their toys, Sam held Ellie close to him as Sam then placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he showed her how much he loved her, Ellie loved being with Sam and she knew that he was the love of her life and they had a happy marriage together in King's Bay.

Ellie was glad what Sam did to keep her safe and now as Rafe's family were looking for him, they didn't know what happened to him, nor did they know about Ellie, she knew why and had told Sam that, Sam knew then that he still did the right thing for the sake of his family with Ellie, Sam loved being married to Ellie and knew how much he loved her and always would for the rest of his life, Sam hoped that they would reunite with Nate sometime soon,Sam knew that Nate didn't know about his marriae and family with Ellie, who was close to Sam as they watched their two young children playing with cuddly toys and Sam held Ellie close to him as he showed her love everyday that they were together, Sam saw how happy his two young children were and that made him happy, Ellie put her hand on his chest as they cuddled close to each other.

Sam was glad to see how happy Ellie was with him, Sam smiled as they put their kids to bed, Ellie went outside to watch the sunset, Sam went to join her and he wrapped both arms around her and Sam placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he loved seeing her happy and she was close to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and he would always love her for the rest of his life, Sam was close to Ellie, when they got back to their bedroom, Sam was happy wiith Ellie and he knew how happy she was with him, Ellie cuddled into Sam as they were in bed together, Sam cuddled Ellie close to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and knew that she was close to him as they were in bed together, Ellie had her hand on his chest as she cuddled into him, Sam smiled softly as Ellie cuddled into him.

Ellie was close to Sam, she was safe with him, Ellie loved Sam so much and she was close to Sam as they were in bed together, Sam was glad that Ellie was beside him, Sam kept her warm and safe beside him in their bed, Ellie was happy with Sam and she knew that Sam was the love of her life and they were a family with Lucas and Cassie, as Sam held Ellie close to him as they were in bed together as Ellie slept on Sam's chest as he wrapped their duvet over her, Sam was loving towards Ellie as he showed her just how much he loved her, Ellie was close to Sam as they slept together, Ellie was happy with Sam and they had a happy life together in King's Bay with their two young children, Ellie was close to Sam as they were asleep together.

Sam woke up before Ellie the following morning and he smiled watching her sleep on his chest,and Sam knew how happy Ellie was and he kept a loving hold of her in his arms, Sam still thought about Nate from time to time, he hoped to see him again, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder while she was still asleep in his arms, Sam was happy with how his life changed since he got with Ellie and saved her from Rafe and as Ellie and Sam enjoyed married life together, neither knew that Rafe's family were looking for him, Ellie had never met Rafe's family, she was glad about that and she loved being with Sam, Ellie softly sighed in her sleep as Sam smiled knowing how happy Ellie was with him, Sam loved Ellie so much and they had a close bond with each other, Ellie knew how comfy she was in Sam's arms and she was safe with him.

Ellie woke up and Sam smiled as he then gave her a soft kiss, she kissed him too, she loved how romantic he was towards her, Sam was happy with Ellie and he knew that she was the love of his life and as Sam hoped that Rafe's body would never be found after what he did, Sam knew that he had to do what was right in order to save his family from Rafe, Ellie knew that Sam did the right thing for his family and it made Ellie love him more and she cuddled into him, Sam knew how happy Ellie was with him and as Sam held Ellie close to him, Ellie smiled as she cuddled into Sam, who kept a loving hold of Ellie in his arms as they spent time in bed together before their two kids woke up, Ellie had her hand on his chest as they cuddled in close to each other while in their own bed, Sam knew how close Ellie was to him and he loved her so much, Sam loved knowing how happy Ellie was with him, Sam loved knowing that Ellie was the only one he needed for the rest of his life, Ellie was happy with Sam and they shared a soft loving kiss, Sam had his hand on her side as they kissed lovingly.

Sam showed Ellie how much he loved her and she was cuddled in close to him as they were alone in bed together, Ellie showed Sam just how much she loved him, Sam smiled softly as they shared a loving kiss and Sam held her close as they kissed and as they kissed Sam gently put his hand on her lower back as they kissed, Ellie smiled in their kiss and she was happy to be in love with Sam, Ellie knew how protective Sam was of her and their kids, Sam was happy with Ellie and he knew how happy they were together, Sam loved his marriage to Ellie and she remained in close to him, Ellie was happy to be with Sam and she knew that he was the only one that she truly loved.

Ellie loved knowing that Sam was happy and she knew that he was close to her, Ellie was close to Sam who held Ellie close to him and Sam loved her so much, Ellie was close to Sam and knew how close they were to each other, Ellie loved him so much, Ellie was glad that Sam saved her life and she loved him so much and as Ellie cuddled in close to Sam, she knew how safe she was with him, Ellie knew that Sam was the love of her life and she knew that he missed Nate and as they were happy together, Sam gave Ellie a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled in their kiss and she loved him so much, Sam was happy with Ellie who remained close.

-Six Months Later-

Nate and Elena were talking with Sully who had agreed upon Sam's request not to mention where he was living and as Nate asked Sully how Sam was, Sully told Nate that Sam was settled and happy, Nate then asked if Sam had met someone, when Sully drops the bombshell that Sam was married, Nate was stunned that his older brother had gotten married, Sully wouldn't mention Ellie or the kids as it was part of Sam's request, and as Nate let it sink in that Sam was married, it made Nate wonder where exactly Sam was living, as Nate hoped that Sam was somewhere safe and Nate wondered why Sully wouldn't reveal the location to where Sam lived.

Sam loved being in King's Bay with Ellie and their young family as Sam knew that he was happy with Ellie and their two young children, Ellie was happy with Sam and they shared a kiss as they spent time with Lucas and Cassie, Sam loved being a dad and knew how much Ellie suited being a mom to their two children and it made Sam love Ellie more than ever and Sam held her close to him as Ellie cuddled close to Sam, she loved him so much, Sam knew how lucky he was to have Ellie in his life and as Sam held Ellie close to him, he placed a soft loving kiss on her left shoulder as his hand was around her waist, Sam loved Ellie so much as Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and Sam gave Ellie a present, Sam gave Ellie an eternity ring, Ellie loved the ring and she gave Sam a loving kiss, Sam smiled in their kiss and he knew how much she loved her present and Sam knew how much she meant to him, Ellie trusted Sam with her llife and she knew that he was everything to her, Sam smiled as he then gave her a soft loving kiss, Ellie smiled in thie kiss and she loved being his wife and they had a happy marriage together and Ellie was happy with Sam and they had a strong marriage.

Ellie knew how much Sam wanted a normal life with her and she cuddled in close to him and as Sam knew that Sully had did what he asked and as he told Ellie that Sully informed Nate about their marriage and also kept her name a secret, Ellie knew why Sam did that and she understood his reasons for doing it, she put her hand on his chest and cuddled into him, Sam knew that he did the right thing as he wanted to have his own life with Ellie and their two young children, Ellie loved Sam so much and knew how strong their marriage was and Ellie knew why Sam wanted a private life and she didn't blame him and as Ellie was close to him, Sam loved their family life.

Sam knew that he did the right thing for his family and he knew that it was his choice as he wanted to have his own life with Ellie and their two kids, Sam smiled as Ellie cuddled into him and Sam knew how much Ellie meant to him and as Ellie was on his chest as Sam held her close to him, Sam placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead as he showed her just how much he loved her, Ellie was happy with Sam and she put her hand on his chest close to his heart, Ellie loved being close to Sam and she knew that he would always be the love of her life, Sam cared about Ellie and their kids with all his heart.

Ellie loved Sam so much and she was happy to be his wife and they had a happy future together, Sam showed Ellie how much he loved her and as Sam placed a soft loving kiss on her shoulder as he loved her so much, Ellie loved Sam and she knew that they were happy together in King's Bay and as Sam had to do what was right for his family, Sam had got his own life with Ellie and their young kids Lucas and Cassie, as Ellie watched Sam playing with them, she knew how happy he was and she knew how much of a good dad he was to their children and she was glad that she had a family with Sam and she loved their life together in King's Bay.

-Epilogue-

Sam and Ellie remain in King's Bay and Ellie had their third baby, a little girl who they agreed to name Ariana Rose Drake, Sam loved his complete family with Ellie as they agreed that three was enough and Sam loved his close bond with baby Ariana, as Ellie knew how much had changed since they met all that time ago and now they were a complete family and living in King's Bay with their three young children, Sam didn't have much to do with Nate, although Sam still kept in touch with Sully from time to time, Ellie cared about Sam and she knew just how lucky she was to have him in her life, Ellie cared about Sam as she knew how much she meant to him along with their three young children.

Ellie and Sam were still so much in love and Ellie knew how happier she was that she gave Sam a chance after he saved her life from Rafe Adler, Sam knew that Ellie was much better off with him and she knew that too, Ellie knew how much closer they were and as Ellie saw how much happier Sam was since becoming a dad to their kids, it made her smile knowing that she had changed his life for the better and she was glad to be his wife and mother of his kids, Sam always showed Ellie love everyday, Sam knew that Ellie had given him a purpose to be happy and he was glad of that with her, Ellie was happy with Sam and she loved their life together in King's Bay, they knew that Nate had never been told the location and she knew why, she never blamed Sam for doing that as she understood his reasons and she knew that he was keeping his family safe and happy in King's Bay.

The End


End file.
